Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as data, voice, video and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Use of these base stations has dramatically increased over the past few years. Base stations often provide access to a network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or the Internet, for example. Users of wireless communication devices often connect to networks using such base stations. Users may desire to wirelessly connect multiple wireless communication devices to a single base station. Furthermore, users may also desire faster and more reliable throughput via wireless communication devices. Thus, increases in throughput and reliability on base stations are being sought.
When multiple wireless communication devices attempt to connect to a single base station, however, particular difficulties may arise. For example, the signals transmitted to or received from multiple wireless communication devices may interfere, causing degraded system performance. This may particularly occur when the wireless communication devices are not adequately synchronized with the base station. For this reason, improved systems and methods for reducing interference between wireless communication devices may be beneficial.